


Sanctuary

by ProfessionalPorcupine



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalPorcupine/pseuds/ProfessionalPorcupine
Summary: Three days after deciding not to blur the lines of her relationship with Lenny, Midge finds herself sliding onto the barstool next to his. She doesn't remember consciously deciding to go watch his set, but the pull she feels toward Lenny has always been intense, and lately, it's become more so. Her goal isn't necessarily to sleep with him, but even as she tracks his gaze on her legs, she welcomes it as inevitable.*This takes place after season 3, episode 5, which broke my heart.***Now Complete!**
Relationships: Lenny Bruce (The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel)/Miriam "Midge" Maisel
Comments: 57
Kudos: 336





	1. Chapter 1

★★★★★★

Lenny is nursing his third drink when a bright voice interrupts his self-destructive musings.

"I expected to find you in handcuffs."

Lips curving upward, Lenny sets his glass down. Turning away from the bar, he replies smoothly, "That can be arranged."

When his gaze lands on Midge, his mouth goes dry and a very curious swooping sensation grips his stomach. It's been three days since their date. Three days since she'd wisely rejected his not-so-subtle overture. And, really, he should have known better. He's unequipped to provide all of the creature comforts to which Midge has become accustomed. He can't offer financial stability or an Upper West Side address. Most of his earnings go to alimony payments. He's never wanted kids.

No, he's the last thing she needs. 

But he can't walk away from her.

So if all she wants from him is a bail buddy and an occasional dance partner, well, he can certainly be that for her.

Trying to push aside the memory of Midge resting her head against his collarbone, he flashes her a rogueish smile.

His chest aches when she grins back at him. "When's the last time you finished a set?" 

He scoffs, and her smile widens.

"Probably during the Red Scare."

Midge laughs and slides onto a stool next to him. She crosses her ankles demurely, and Lenny tears his gaze from her bare legs and meets her eyes.

"And to what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

She flags down the bartender and orders a martini. "I wanted to see your set."

"What did you think?" Trying to sound nonchalant, he studies his glass.

"Needed more dick jokes," she deadpans.

Lenny snorts. "I'll take that under advisement."

"We're leaving for Nashville tomorrow," Midge says suddenly. 

Lenny nods and lights a cigarette. "And you took time out of your busy schedule to say goodbye to Miami's own wandering Jew."

His tone has an edge to it, and he regrets it immediately.

"Lenny, I--" 

He waves his hand dismissively. "I kid, I kid."

"I shouldn't have left the other night," Midge says softly. 

Attempting a casual shrug, Lenny takes a swig of whiskey. "It would have ended that way eventually. You just cut out the middle part."

Midge's brow furrows. "Why do you say that?"

Cement settles in his lungs, and he offers her a small smile. "I'm pyrite. You're 24-karat gold." 

She narrows her eyes. "Bullshit."

"Such language from a genteel lady." 

An involuntary laugh bubbles from her throat before she's scowling again.

"I'm laughing at your ironic wordplay--not your self-deprecation." 

Lenny inclines his head. "Noted."

Midge fixes him with an enigmatic stare. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"There's no music." 

Without a word, Midge swivels on her stool and strides toward the jukebox on the other side of the room. Before long, the opening notes of Sinatra's "I've Got You Under my Skin" float across the smoky room. 

Lenny doesn't hesitate. He pushes away from the bar and moves toward the woman who's dominated his waking thoughts for the better part of a year.

He takes her in his arms, and they start moving in time with the music.

Midge looks up at him, her expression conflicted. "I wanted to stay," she says simply. 

He realizes humor is probably his best bet for self-preservation, so he smirks at her. "Did you want to verify the graffiti written about me in the ladies' room?" 

Midge scowls, stiffening in his arms. "I'm trying to have a conversation with you." 

Before he can temper his response, he finds himself frowning at her. "You told me everything I needed to know the other night, Midge." 

His voice is soft, almost rueful. "I got the message loud and clear. Men without trust funds need not apply." 

Shock and understanding ripple across her face. "Lenny, that wasn't--I didn't mean that," she protests. 

He ignores the faint resurgence of hope evoked by her words. Shaking his head, he replies, "I can't give you the things you want."

"How do you know what I want?" She demands.

"Well, for one, I've never seen you wear the same thing twice."

She rolls her eyes. "Do you really think I'm that shallow?"

"No," he murmurs. "But I think you deserve comfort and stability."

Pain flashes in Midge's eyes, and her fingers tighten in his. "I can take care of myself."

Lenny nods. "I know."

"This doesn't have to be a complicated thing," she adds.

"And what do you want 'this thing' to be, exactly?"

She's silent for a moment before shrugging in frustration. "A chance to explore what we've been tiptoeing around for so long," she says finally.

He nods decisively. At this point, he wants Midge in whatever way she'll have him, but he doesn't want her to regret this--to regret him. He has to be sure.

Leaning down, he brushes his lips against her ear. "I want to worship you," he whispers.

Midge's shiver reverberates through him. When he pulls away, he meets her gaze and waits.

"Take me home," she finally murmurs.

★★★★★★

In the cab on the way to Lenny's hotel, they sit in comfortable, if charged, silence. 

When Midge shifts in her seat, her arm grazes his. The touch sears his skin even through several layers of fabric, and he forces himself to temper his reaction. He wants Midge more than he's wanted any other woman, but he's not going to maul her in the back of a car like a hormonal teenager.

However, his restraint is challenged when the driver makes an unexpectedly sharp turn and Midge tumbles sideways into his lap. 

Unruffled, Midge grins impishly up at Lenny. "That's one way to break the ice."

Chuckling wryly, Lenny tries to ignore the exquisite curves of Midge's ass against his thighs. His cock lacks willpower, however, and he finds himself growing hard.

Midge shifts slightly in his lap, and her eyes go wide when her ass brushes against Lenny's rapidly growing erection.

A smirk plays on her lips, and she wraps her arms around his neck and leans into him. "I guess the bathroom grafitti is accurate," she teases, grinding tentatively against his rigid length.

Lenny is biting his lip and weighing the consequences of a public indecency charge when the cab pulls up in front of the hotel.

Midge springs from the car as soon as the driver parks. Lenny pays the driver and steps onto the sidewalk, surreptitiously adjusting his pants. Midge smirks, and he shoots her a dirty look before leading her inside.

★★★★★★


	2. Chapter 2

★★★★★★

Seconds after Midge closes the door, Lenny is standing behind her, running his hands down the sides of her cherry-colored dress and tracing a path up her spine. 

"I've never done this before," Midge murmurs.

Lenny's fingers pause on the zipper of her dress, his lips ghosting over the back of her neck.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you have two children," he whispers.

Midge snorts. "No, I mean casual sex," she amends, turning to face him.

Lenny stares down at her enigmatically.

"What makes you think I want this to be casual?"

Flustered, Midge stares up at Lenny helplessly.

"I have a lot of baggage," she finally says.

"You do have a lot of hats," he concedes.

Midge scowls. "I have an ex-husband."

"And I have an ex-wife," Lenny replies.

Charged silence fills the space between them.

"I'll probably talk about your penis onstage," she counters.

"That's a price I'm willing to pay," he says, moving closer.

They stare at each other for a moment.

"Are you waiting for a handwritten invitation? I'm developing a complex." Her voice is light, but her posture is tense.

Wanting to disabuse her of the patently false notion that he hasn't been waiting a year for this--for her--he leans down and captures her mouth with his. 

Midge wraps her arms around his waist and presses herself against him.

For a few moments, their kiss is sweet and tentative, her velvet tongue moving against his.

Before long, though, he's pressed her back against the door, allowing his hands to roam everywhere--her neck, her hair, her ass. 

Her hands aren't far behind, and when she traces his stiff length through his pants, he breaks their kiss with a curse.

He whirls her around and unzips her dress, brushing each newly exposed inch of skin with his lips. 

She arches her back as he pushes the red fabric to the floor. 

When he unhooks her bra and grazes the sides of her pendant-shaped breasts, she emits a moan that might as well cast his erection in bronze.

Turning to him, Midge makes quick work of his jacket, tie, and dress shirt.

She pulls his undershirt over his head and hums appreciatively as she runs her fingernails over his lean torso, pausing at his waistband.

When her gaze flicks upward as if seeking permission, he grins and brushes a kiss against her forehead. 

With a mischievous smile, Midge unbuckles Lenny's belt and tugs his pants and boxers downward.

"Are you always this enthusiastic?" 

He kicks away the pool of fabric and peels off his socks.

When he glances at Midge, he's gratified to see that her pink lips have parted in surprise.

"Fuck," she whispers, staring unabashedly at his cock.

"That's the general idea," he teases, reaching down to tug her slip over her shapely thighs.

She starts to step out of her crimson pumps, but he places a hand on her arm. "Leave them on."

With a wicked smile, she steps into his arms again, covering his mouth with hers. Her kiss is hungry and searching, and she's suddenly wrapping her hand around his rigid length.

He moans into her mouth as she runs her thumb over the head of his cock.

She begins pumping slowly, and he realizes almost immediately that he has to stop her. He wants this to last as long as humanly possible. With a wry smile, he breaks their kiss and lifts her hand from his erection. 

A pout forms on her lips, so he kisses her knuckles and takes her hand, pulling her toward the bed. 

As Midge climbs toward the center of the mattress, Lenny stares at her ass. Her peony-pink panties cling to her in a way that makes his mouth water. When his gaze dips lower, he sees that the thin strip of silk covering her sex does nothing to disguise the dampness blooming between her thighs.

She turns back to face him and drops languidly into the pile of pillows clustered at the head of his bed.

Her lips curve upward, and she radiates confidence. In fact, her expression seems to dare him to make his next move.

He's been waiting for her so long that he won't yield another second to self-doubt.

In an instant, he's planting his knees on either side of her hips and leaning down to kiss her. He can't get enough of her mouth on his, and he briefly envisions her lips elsewhere. 

However, he quickly dismisses these thoughts. This night is about Midge. He may never get another chance with her, and he'll be damned if he's going to let his hindbrain ruin it.

He drops his lips to her neck and sucks lightly, choosing that moment to brush the head of his cock against her blazing center.

"Oh, my God," she breathes. 

Encouraged, he kisses a trail down her neck and across her collarbone, pausing in the valley between her breasts.

He cups a perfect globe in each hand, kneading them gently before taking one rose-hued nipple between his lips. Sucking lightly, he teases the pink flesh and nips it with his teeth.

Midge arches her back under Lenny's ministrations, moaning when he takes her other breast in his mouth. 

"Lenny," she whispers.

Reluctantly, he lifts his mouth from her pebbled nipple and meets her gaze.

"Yes?" he asks, running his fingertips down the sides of her breasts.

"Please." Her voice is ragged.

"Tell me what you need, darling," he murmurs, planting a kiss over her heart. 

She lifts her head and pins him with a half-hearted glare. 

He says nothing but begins moving with more urgency as he kisses his way down her abdomen. They've both waited long enough.

Pausing when he reaches the waistband of her underwear, he kisses each hip bone. Then he brushes his lips over her center. He can't resist swiping his tongue over her silk-covered clit. Midge moans, and he grins.

Without further hesitation, he tugs her panties downward and slides them off, tossing them to the floor. 

He takes a second to admire her. She's all elegant curves and glowing skin and coquettish sex appeal. He tries not to think about how far out of his league she is. 

"Take a picture; it'll last longer," she whispers coyly.

"Don't tempt me, Miriam." He's kidding, but lust has made his voice low and rough.

She bites her lips and stares down at him through half-lidded eyes. 

"You are so beautiful," he whispers, almost to himself, and begins kissing the insides of her thighs.

When he reaches her center, he spreads her glistening folds apart with two fingers and flattens his tongue over her entrance. He dips his tongue inside her and relishes the way she bucks her hips. Then, he paints a wide stripe upward, pausing to suck her clit gently. 

"Fuck," she hisses.

He reluctantly pulls his lips from her pussy. "You are so wet," he murmurs, sliding one finger inside of her.

"You're really, really good at foreplay."

He laughs and penetrates her with a second finger before fastening his lips over her clit. She's squeezing his fingers, and he can't help but think about burying himself in her slick heat.

Again, he tables these distracting thoughts and focuses on sucking her swollen folds and teasing her clit with his teeth.

After a moment, he plunges his tongue into her tight entrance, eliciting an honest-to-God mewl. 

"You taste so good," he murmurs before sweeping his tongue from her entrance to the tiny bundle of nerves, finger fucking her with deep, steady thrusts. 

When he adds a third finger, she spits out a curse followed closely by a guttural moan that assaults his already painfully hard cock.

He feels her pussy clenching around his fingers a split second before she comes apart, and he lingers over her clit, sucking gently.

Midge screams his name when she comes, and he can't imagine a more perfect sound. He maintains his pace as she rides his hand and bucks against his mouth. As she comes down, he drinks her in, intoxicated by the way her arousal coats his mouth and chin. 

Slowly, he removes his fingers from her pussy and licks them clean.

Midge bites her lip and gazes down at him, her cheeks flushed.

Lifting himself up, he kisses her sweetly and lies down next to her, taking her in his arms.

She rests her head on his bicep, her ass grazing his cock. For a moment, they're both quiet. Then, Midge giggles.

Lenny runs a hand through her curls. "So my cunnilingus skills are a joke, huh?"

Midge laughs. "Definitely not."

Waiting for clarification, he brushes a kiss against her temple.

"I was just thinking about what _I'm_ going to write about you on the bathroom wall."

★★★★★★


	3. Chapter 3

★★★★★★

Wrapped in Lenny's arms, Midge feels content in a way that she's hasn't since before Joel blew up their lives.

Realistically, she knows this feeling is temporary--she and Lenny can't work long-term. But for now, she'll allow herself to pretend they can.

Lenny runs his fingers through her hair, periodically brushing his lips against her temple.

Midge shifts slightly, and the curve of her hip brushes against the head of his impressively erect cock.

She reaches out and wraps a tentative hand around his length, and he groans softly.

Suddenly, she's filled with a deep appreciation for this man who is ignoring his own _obvious_ need in favor of stroking her hair.

She also deeply appreciates his erection. Despite being barely fifteen minutes out from the most toe-curling orgasm she's had in recent memory, the feeling of his hard flesh against her skin ignites her core all over again.

She sits up and kneels between his legs. Continuing to work her hand up and down his cock, she leans forward and takes him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip. 

Before Midge can sheath him fully between her lips, Lenny cups her cheek and lifts her head slightly. Reluctantly, she lifts her mouth from his erection and meets his gaze. 

Lenny leans forward. His expression is warm, but there's a predatory glint in his eyes that causes heat to pool between her legs.

"Is this your way of telling me that I'm lousy at oral sex?" she teases. 

Running his fingers over her thighs, he shoots her a smouldering look that plainly says, "Seriously?"

She feels warmth spreading across her cheeks, and her heart rate spikes when he palms her breasts and massages them gently. As he flicks his thumbnail against a stiffened nipple, he murmurs, "I want to hear you scream my name again."

"Where have you been hiding all this time?" Midge asks, feeling a surge of affection.

"Courtrooms and divebars, mostly." He smiles wryly.

Midge leans forward and props herself above him, dropping her mouth to his lips. She tastes herself on him, which only increases the dampness pooling between her thighs. 

Joel had rarely gone down on her, and when he had, he'd been quick to rinse out his mouth. Lenny's eagerness to eat her out and the enthusiasm with which he's kissing her afterward only endears him to her more. 

This line of thought makes her core ache, and she realizes how desperately she wants to feel him inside of her. 

"Lenny," she whispers, shivering as his hands cup her ass. 

"Yes, Miriam?" he asks before taking one of her nipples in his mouth and sucking lightly. 

"Fuck," she hisses. 

"Was that a request?" 

"Yes."

Lenny releases Midge's nipple with a gentle bite. Then, he captures her mouth with his, weaving his right hand through her hair and cupping her jaw with his left hand. 

Midge kisses him deeply, relishing the feeling of his tongue sweeping against hers.

After a moment, Lenny reluctantly breaks their kiss and splays his hands over her hips. He lifts her up and gently lays her down next to him. Reaching into the drawer of the bedside table, he retrieves a condom. 

Before he opens the package, he meets Midge's gaze. 

"Are you sure?"

The vulnerability etched into his face makes Midge's chest ache. 

She leans over and brushes a kiss against his cheek. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

Some of the tension in his expression dissipates, and he kisses her sweetly. He rolls the condom over his rigid length, and Midge rises to her knees.

Lenny looks adorably confused for a split second, but then he lies back and allows Midge to climb on top of him.

She plants one knee beside each hip and meets his gaze. 

"Miriam, please."

His lust-roughened voice shoots a jolt of electricity down her spine, and she slowly impales herself on his cock. 

The pressure is exquisite, and she arches her back as Lenny fastens his hands on her hips. 

"Goddamn," she whispers.

"You feel so good." Lenny punctuates his statement by thrusting upward, the head of his cock brushing her G-spot.

Midge rocks her hips downward to meet him, and before long, the two fall into a rhythm marked by deep, slow thrusts.

Lenny slides his hands up the sides of her body, pausing briefly at the curves of her breasts. He pinches her nipples gently, eliciting a breathy moan from Midge.

It doesn't take long for a nebulous tingle to begin building deep in her belly. 

"You're so tight," Lenny whispers, dropping a hand between her thighs.

As he starts drawing circles around the stiff bundle of nerves at the edge of her sex, she bites her lip. 

"Every time you split me apart, I get tighter," she murmurs. "You're so fucking thick."

Lenny begins thrusting faster, bouncing her on his cock while palming her breast with his free hand. 

Midge gazes down at Lenny and finds his pupils blown wide, sweat glistening on his brow. Her orgasm shimmers at the edge of her vision.

"I'm so close," she whispers.

Lenny's lips curve upward, and he traces a path from her breast to her cheek. "Come for me, darling."

His voice is husky, and he radiates lust and devotion as he rubs her clit with firm, gentle strokes.

Without warning, Midge comes unmoored. She bears down on Lenny's cock, arching her back and moaning his name. 

Lenny maintains his measured pace, angling his thrusts so that the tip of his cock grazes her G-spot. 

"You're squeezing me so hard," he murmurs.

A moment later, he's uttering a string of curses punctuated by Midge's name and digging his fingers into her hips. 

As shockwaves ripple through Midge's core, Lenny pours himself into her. For a short, irrational moment, Midge yearns to feel Lenny's seed coating her walls. 

When the aftershocks have faded, Lenny pulls Midge to him and kisses her. Moments pass, and when Lenny finally drags his lips from hers, Midge is approaching delirium.

She reluctantly lifts herself from his still-hard cock and curls up next to him. With a happy sigh, he wraps her in his arms and presses his lips to her forehead. 

"You're phenomenal," he murmurs, brushing his fingertips down her arms.

Warmth flares in her chest. "You don't have to sweet-talk me. I'm already naked," she teases. 

"I am well aware." His voice radiates mirth and innuendo.

She wants to say more. She wants to tell him that she feels most like herself when she's with him. But she doesn't want to fracture their new closeness.

Instead, she drapes her arm across his torso and laces her fingers through his. 

"I'm glad you stayed this time."

Involuntarily, her lips curve upward. "I'm glad, too."

★★★


	4. Epilogue

★★★★★★

**Calibresi's Castle Casino and Resort**

**Atlantic City, Fall 1961**

Riotous laughter and enthusiastic applause echo across the cavernous room as Midge exits the stage. She’s wearing a satisfied smile and heading toward her dressing room when she collides with a solid object.

"Midge," a loud voice booms, "that was fucking phenomenal!"

Taking a step back, she looks up and meets her boss's gaze. 

"Thanks, Angie." 

Grinning, Angie pats her shoulder with fatherly affection. “See you tomorrow!”

Midge nods and shoots him a genuine, if cautious, smile. She’s a year into her three-year contract as the casino’s resident performer, and Angie’s presence still sets her on edge. But she owes him everything.

For six weeks after being kicked off the tour, Midge had floundered. In many ways, the aftermath had been worse than when Joel had walked out. For one, _she_ had said those things about Shy. For another, she couldn’t tell anyone the real reason she'd been fired. She would not violate his privacy or potentially undermine his safety. 

During that period, she’d operated on autopilot. She’d done some advertising work for the few firms that would still hire her, reassumed her old job as a switchboard operator, and subsisted almost exclusively on her swallowed pride. In an unlikely turn of events, Lenny had been her only constant.

She’d written to him after moving back in with Shirley and Moishe, but she hadn’t expected anything more than a sympathetic, if sardonic, response. Instead, a week later, she’d found him waiting for her in front of B. Altman. He’d rented a room in Hell’s Kitchen, so they saw each other almost every day. Whether they had ten minutes or three hours, their time together was the singular bright spot in Midge’s life.

Then, Angie had changed everything with a single phone call. Before long, Midge was earning a generous salary as the resident performer at Calibresi's Castle in Atlantic City. 

Since then, she’s been taking a bus back to New York every other weekend to see Ethan and Esther.

Opening the door to her dressing room, she makes a mental note to call Joel about this coming weekend.

“Your nun joke was truly inspired.”

Midge grins and shuts the door behind her.

“I didn’t take it too far with the bit about the rulers?”

Lenny rises from an overstuffed armchair and wraps Midge in his arms. “You definitely took it too far.” He chuckles and plants a kiss on her forehead. “But it _is_ a blue night.”

She snakes her arms around his waist and rests her head on his chest.

“How long before your set at the 500 Club?”

With a glance at the clock on the wall, Lenny replies, “45 minutes.”

“If you give me a few minutes to change, I’ll walk over with you.”

“Do you need any assistance?” he asks, running his fingers up her right side and grasping the tiny zipper beneath her arm.

She laughs but leans into his touch. “You’re insatiable.”

He kisses her forehead again and gently tugs the zipper downward. “I never thought I’d say this, but God bless the FDA.”

“The pill has made spontaneous sex significantly easier,” she agrees, biting her lip as Lenny lifts her dress over her head.

She loosens his tie and unbuttons his shirt before turning her attention to the waistband of his pants. 

Lenny pauses, hands at the clasp of her bra. He meets her gaze. “Is this okay? Would you rather wait till we get home?”

Indescribable joy blooms in her chest, and she takes his face in her hands and kisses him hard. 

When she draws back, she sees him grinning down at her, a hint of amusement in his expression.

“I’m not complaining, but what was that for?”

“I’m still getting used to you saying that word.”

“I know. I usually can’t wait to get you naked,” he teases.

She rolls her eyes, but her expression is warm. “No. You called our apartment ‘home.’”

His eyes soften, and he cups her cheek. “We’ve been living together for eight months.”

“I just never thought you’d want to settle in one place.” She pauses thoughtfully. “Or that you’d sign a lease.” She smiles cheekily.

Smiling wryly, he gazes down at her with obvious affection.

“You are my home, Miriam,” he says simply and kisses her sweetly.

After a moment, she pulls her lips from his and murmurs, “You’re so sexy when you talk about your feelings.”

Lenny laughs. “You’re sexy no matter what you’re doing. I’ve had a perpetual low-grade hard-on since we moved in together.”

She reaches past him and locks the door. “Show me.”

“Gladly,” he growls, unhooking her bra and tugging her slip and panties down her toned thighs.

In short order, he strips off his clothes and throws them on the floor. He palms one of her full breasts, rubbing his thumb over the already-stiff pink nipple. Dipping his other hand between her legs, he runs his index finger from her entrance to her clit.

"You're so wet," he says softly.

"And...?"

With a wicked grin, he plunges two fingers inside of her and pulls them out quickly, spreading her arousal around her entrance.

"Goddamnit," she hisses. 

"Where do you want me?" he asks, dropping his lips to her neck. 

"Fuck me from behind," she answers immediately. 

He lifts his head and crashes his lips against hers, sweeping his tongue through her mouth. When he pulls away, Midge is breathless.

She glances at him quizzically, and he smirks, leading her toward the built-in vanity at the front of the room.

"What can I say? I like a woman who knows what she wants."

His predatory gaze sets fire to her core.

They stop in front of the dressing table. Placing a gentle hand at Midge's lower back, Lenny prompts her to bend forward. Midge rests her elbows on the table and spreads her feet apart. Looking forward, she sees Lenny's reflection in the ceiling-high mirror. He's running his fingers down her sides, and he pauses to grasp her hips when he meets her eyes.

Unable to help herself, Midge squeezes her arms inward, pushing her breasts together. 

Seeing the resulting cleavage in the mirror, Lenny bites his lip and rubs the head of his cock against her pussy.

"Please," Midge whimpers.

Without warning, Lenny plunges into her. Midge moans as he buries himself to the hilt. 

"Your cock feels so fucking good."

Lenny cups Midge's breasts and squeezes her hard nipples. Leaning forward, he whispers, "I will never get tired of splitting your tight little cunt apart." 

Midge feels herself squeezing him tighter. She loves dirty talk, and Lenny's mouth is _filthy_. 

Suddenly, Lenny pulls out, and before Midge can protest, he's slamming himself back into her, his balls bouncing against her drenched pussy. He continues pulling out and reburying himself, only slowing his pace when Midge's walls tighten almost painfully around him.

"I'm getting close," she murmurs.

In response, Lenny begins tracing tight circles around her erect clit. 

"Fuck," she hisses.

"Come for me," he whispers, splitting her apart with slow, deep thrusts.

"I want to come with you."

He kisses her shoulder. "I'll be right there with you."

Seconds later, Midge is coming unmoored, squeezing Lenny's cock until he's falling with her.

"Oh, my God, Lenny!" 

"That's it, darling."

After a moment, his body grows tense and he begins to tremble. Her orgasm is ebbing as he empties himself into her, but she shivers at the delicious sensation of his spend coating her walls.

They ride out the aftershocks together, and Lenny slowly pulls out, running his fingertips down her back. Briefly, Midge collapses on the dressing table. After a moment, she turns to face him. 

"That was amazing."

"That was the intent," he teases, leaning forward to kiss her.

She kisses him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck. Eventually, she pulls back and stares up at him.

"Being with you makes me happy," she says. 

Lenny smiles his rarest smile--the one he was wearing when he took her dancing in Miami. "You make me happy."

Then he's kissing her again.

When they finally break for air a few minutes later, he gazes down at her intently.

"You're staring," she teases.

"I know."

He brushes a lock of hair from her forehead. 

"I love you, Miriam," he finally says softly.

Her heart swells, and she grins at him. "I love you, too. Now put your pants on."

★★★★★★


End file.
